


Falling

by GianfrancoG



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GianfrancoG/pseuds/GianfrancoG
Summary: Почти в каждом языке для обозначения любви есть выражение, аналогичное английскому "falling in love", что буквально означает "упасть в любовь". Это бессознательный процесс. Это падение. Вы не можете ответить, почему вы любите того или иного человека. И они оба именно упали. Провалились.





	

Когда теряешь самоконтроль, начинаются проблемы.  
У Грега проблемы даже две: он потерял землю под ногами и себя во времени и пространстве.  
А если точнее, эти две проблемы создала проблема изначальная. Личный ужас. Персональная трагедия. У проблемы в левой руке неизменный чёрный зонт, в правой — неизбывное Соединённое Королевство.  
  
Лестрейд до сих пор не понимал, что он испытыает при виде Майкрофта Холмса: поражение или _поражение_ , то есть, удивление или горькое, досадное чувство побеждённого.  
Было, чему удивляться.  
Надменность, строгость Майкрофта Холмса покрывали оцепенением всё и вся, до чего он дотягивался взглядом, и Грегори наблюдает это явление, когда оказывается с ним среди людей. В коридорах Скотланд-Ярда, на улицах, подземных парковках. И с себя оцепенение Грегори старался сбрасывать, как ему казалось, мгновенно, напуская на себя озабоченность и недовольство.  
Было, от чего досадовать.  
Холмс эту маску замечал и «снимал» небрежным движением пальцев. Он каждый раз в этих незримых сражениях во время прилюдных встреч оставался победителем. Грег всегда сдавался, стоило Майкрофту сократить расстояние до миллиметров, только вот поражение было оскорбительно сладким. Да, в этом случае детективу Скотланд-Ярда нравилось цепенеть, и нравилось быть побеждённым.  
_Чёртов Майкрофт._  
  
Так Грегори Лестрейд перестал чувствовать себя твёрдо стоящим на ногах.  
  
В первые недели после памятного случая в кабинете Грега их встречи похожи на всполохи. Чувственные марш-броски. На затянутые пеленой отчаянного желания столкновения, быстро переходящие из болезненного соблюдения расстояния в тесные, отдающие моментом безумия объятия и крепкие, глубокие поцелуи. Судорожные оглаживающие движения ладоней по бокам, предплечьям, спине, шее, переходящие в грубые сжимания пальцев. Так долго сдерживаемые и непозволительные порывы развернулись в сцены, полные аффекта и пароксизма нежности. Или же припадка ослепляющей и оглушающей одержимости. И Грег не знал, что было для него трагичнее, что больше ему нравилось: быть поглощённым мягкой, неторопливой, обволакивающей горячностью, или же разгонять время быстро, жадно, в азарте обоюдного взрыва, пьянея без алкоголя.  
Грегори не знает. Грегори вообще не думает. Старается остаться трезвомыслящим, но не может. Думается ему только о будто выбеленной коже Майкрофта, а происходящее — вся эта героиново-сладкая немота — выворачивает его наизнанку, бьёт изнутри наотмашь, сводит судорогами мышцы ног. Пальцы иступлённо хватаются за всё, до чего могут дотянуться, губы закусываются до боли, зубы сжимаются, стискиваются на коже до будущих кровоподтёков. Когда они лежат, ещё не в состоянии прийти в себя, Грег не понимает, что за окном — сумеречный вечер или предрасветное бессолнечное утро.  
  
Так Грегори Лестрейд потерял себя во времени и пространстве.  
  
Холмс же знает теперь всё. Знает, что у Грега небольшой полукруглый шрам в выемке ключицы, опьяняющий запах парфюма, остающийся на одежде, руках и постели. Знает, как его пепельно-седые волосы темнеют на висках и затылке, когда становятся влажными, и что кончает он с протяжным низким гортанным «р», резко сводя ноги.  
Познавалось это везде. На кремовых простынях в доме Майкрофта, на угловом диване гостиной в доме Грега, на заднем сидении машины, глубокой ночью припаркованной в тупике во время тяжело обрушившегося ливня.  
Воспоминания об этом могут захлестнуть его посреди белого дня, и привычно равнодушное лицо Майкрофта Холмса на секунды словно скрывается завесой ещё больших тайн, нежели чем он таскает в своей гениальной голове. Об этом уж точно никто не узнает, не догадается. Не поймёт. Не заметит подёрнутого поволокой взгляда, скользящего по линиям тела инспектора, движения которого хотелось либо скуривать, либо пить глотками, как воздух.  
  
Те минуты после откровенных марафонов, когда он наблюдал за Грегори, лежавшего на постели, расслабленного, с прикрытыми глазами и размеренным дыханием, хотелось бережно запечатывать в конверты памяти, трепетно хранить и вытаскивать в самые тяжёлые свои дни.  
Однажды в подобный момент он проговаривает вслух, будто подвешивая каждое слово в воздухе:  
«Не знаю, почему именно ты. Я никогда подобного не позволял себе испытывать, пока однажды меня от тебя не повело».  
Больше, чем признание. Грегу словно затуманивает лёгкие. Он поворачивается на спину, закрывает ладонями лицо. Но Майкрофт продолжит фразу только у себя в голове: «Даже сейчас с моей стороны отчаянный подвиг, что я не даю тебе знать, как звучит под утро в зажатой ладони твоё имя».


End file.
